Reverie
by VINAI
Summary: Just something random I thought up. I was bored. That's all you need to know. Set in Knight of the Wolves 'verse! *I DONT OWN THEM!* Plz R&R! Enjoy!


**Reverie**

"Karr?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere away from the others."

"Why?"

"'Cause I need a break."

A long pause.

"Why?"

"Because they're annoying me."

"Why?"

A sigh. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I'm curious."

"You're always curious!"

A hesitant pause. "Sorry."

Another sigh. "It's fine. I'd probably be doing the same thing anyway."

Another long pause.

"Karr, I broke a nail."

"That's why I told you to have Michael trim them back before we left."

"Why would I have Michael do it when I have more than enough capability to do it on my own?"

"Because it takes too much work to change out of your wolf form, and then change back when you're done. It would just be easier to have one of the humans do it. Wouldn't you think?"

A snort. "Yeah. Maybe for you because you're _lazy._ "

The black wolf in front of him stopped dead in his tracks, but didn't face him. "I am not lazy. I simply take the easier route."

"Yeah. Exactly. Laziness."

A growl. "Shut up."

A content sigh was heard from the youngest before they both slipped into silence.

"Why's it so cold up here?"

"Because we're up in the mountains in the middle of winter."

"Why?"

"Dammit, Kitt! You know why!"

A bitten back chuckle. "No I don't."

If looks could kill, the patch of snow before Karr would've been dead a thousand times over. "Michael thought it would be great to go skiing. So he dragged us all up here in the dead of winter, remember?"

Karr was so cute when his voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. "Oh yeah. Now I remember. Thanks for reminding me, my dear brother."

A groan was heard before they resumed their trek through the snowy woods. Their jet black coats contrasting vividly against the snowy white. Karr's front left white paw looking invisible.

"Karr?"

"Oh for the love of-! What is it now?!"

"I...I don't know."

"Alright then."

"WAIT! I remember now." Kitt yipped excitedly. He really didn't have anything to talk about. He was just trying to annoy his brother since, well, that's what little brothers were supposed to do. "You said that you were going to build me a little snow cave."

Karr gawked. "Wha?"

"Yeah. Don't ya remember? You said that you would build me one when we got here." he put on his best puppy eyed expression. "You wouldn't lie to your baby bwother now, would you?"

Karr was baffled, his eyes narrowed a little. "Uh, sorry. But I don't recall saying that. Not even once."

"Well you did. See, unlike you, I don't forget things."

That got him a growl. "Don't push your luck kid."

Kitt barked an excited gasp. "So you'll build me one?" He asked, his thick black tail wagging.

Ugh, curse his innocent puppy-like nature. How could he refuse that adorable look in his brother's eyes? The unspoken pleas and begs? Of course, he knew it was all an act just so he could get what Kitt wanted. But he still fell for it anyway. It came as part of the job with being the oldest.

"Sure." he reluctantly responded. "Let's go find somewhere deep enough."

Kitt was practically bouncing he was so excited. He ran around in the deep snow, startling a few rabbits hidden in the bushes. Which, or course, the brothers both joined chase. I mean it'd be a waste not to, right? They were wolves after all. Wolves chased things. Especially rabbits.

Finally, the pair came to this tall pine tree. It's branches were heavily caked in snow, so they were careful to not disturb it too much in fear the heavy snow would land on them. Eventually, Karr got to work on building the snow cave, digging it out using his front paws. Kitt helping in stacking the snow together so it would be stronger.

It took a good hour before the cave was actually big enough to go inside. The little cavern was just big enough to fit the two of them snugly. It wasn't cold inside because their body heat quickly heated it up. Karr lay curled up in the front with Kitt behind him, his head resting on Karr's back.

"Thanks for building this, Karr." his little brother said, in the middle of his dozing. "Even though you really didn't say you would."

Karr looked at him, twitching an ear his direction before staring out the front again. "Eh. I didn't really mind anyway. Besides," he looked back at Kitt. "it made you happy. That's all I care about."

Kitt smiled at him before snuggling up beside his big brother. Soaking up the provided warmth. "You always say that."

"Well it's true. I have my priorities. Just like you have yours, which are to just annoy me until you get your way." He said jokingly.

Kitt chuckled. "That's not something I look forward to on a daily basis. It's simply something I tend to do with you because you're really fun to irritate."

Karr just hmphed. "Well. We should probably think about heading back."

"Awwww." Kitt whined, rolling on to his back. "But I don't wanna."

"Sorry." Karr quipped as he got up, shaking himself off. "But we need to get going. Bonnie'll start freaking out if we aren't back in the trailer by the time they get back. You know how she gets."

The other black wolf groaned, rolling on to his side. "Boy do I. You'd think we've been gone for years."

Karr chuckled. "It's just her motherly side showing."

They both got up and made their way back then to the 40 foot fifth wheel Michael rented for them. They changed back into their human forms and decided to go to the back where they watched a movie in the comforting warmth. Eventually falling asleep cuddled together after an exhausting day in the snow.


End file.
